


Straddle The Line

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Breathplay, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford and Bill act out rape fantasies. But when does fantasy become reality?





	1. The Real and The Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Bill play in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, rape play.

Sometimes, simple and straight-forward is the way to go. When Bill creates him and Ford dark woods and a lonely path for Ford to walk on, he can sense his disciple’s excitement about setting off onto that path, and he can feel similar excitement build up within himself. He floats after Ford, invisible, only his shadow on the ground giving away his presence. He slides soundless behind Ford, reaches out and covers Ford’s mouth with his hand.

“Mmmmph!” It’s cute how Ford wants to make this scene realistic by not screaming his head off, but letting out only a slight groan beneath Bill’s palm as Bill wraps an arm around his chest, starting to drag him off the path and towards the woods. Ford struggles, clawing at the hands holding onto him, and for a couple of times he is almost able to get away. In the end, however, Bill’s grip holds, and Ford doesn’t fight hard enough. Bill sends Ford falling face first into the ground and straddles him, pinning him down.

“Please,” Ford whispers, and this is where his acting fails him; Bill can hear the desire in his voice, even when Bill grasps the back of his head and grinds his face down into the grass, pulling his coat aside. Bill lets tentacles slip out of his sides, wrapping one around Ford’s throat and squeezing, using others to keep his arms and legs pinned to the ground. Bill yanks Ford’s pants down over his firm, round ass, giving it a smack before repeating the motion with Ford’s underwear, exposing him to the night air.

“P-ph-ph-phlease,” Ford manages to stutter, even with the tentacle gripping his throat; it touches Bill, just how much his apprentice wants him. He spreads Ford’s cheeks apart and pushes two fingers inside at once, scissoring them and making Ford groan. The fingers are lubed, this time; one day Bill is going to leave them dry, make Ford cry out with fear and pain as he’s invaded. Bill hopes that will happen, soon. Playing nice is, well, nice, but that’s not what Bill has ever been about.

He pumps his fingers in and out of Ford, until they move in easily, until Ford starts to rock back against them for more contact. That’s when he pulls them away for good, wrapping a pair of tentacles around Ford’s thighs and spreading him wide open.

“I’m going to make you mine,” Bill says, bringing a thick, slick tentacle to Ford’s hole. The tip slides in easily, but the more Bill pushes it forward, the more Ford’s body resists, and for a while there is real pain in Ford’s moans. Bill ignores that, pressing his form against Ford’s backside as he keeps entering him, claiming him.

“You’re going to be my little slave who does everything I say.” Ford feels so good, so tight around his tentacle; Bill twists it and Ford lets out a hoarse shout as his prostate is hit, then ground against. Ford’s fingers and toes all curl and he writhes against Bill, only to be pushed down by Bill’s weight on top of him.

“I’ll fuck you over and over until you spread your legs when you see me.” Bill starts to move against Ford, replacing the tentacle around Ford’s throat with his own hands, curling his fingers lightly around it as he asks: “What do you think about that?”

“Oh yes, please do,” Ford says, and that’s enough for Bill; he lets loose.

He fucks his little freak hard, at times merely holding his fingers around his throat, sometimes outright strangling him; Ford loves it, moaning wantonly as he tries to thrust back against Bill, and Bill imagines he’s crying out in pain instead, trying to get away from him, hating it. Ford comes before he does, humping away at the ground until he falls slack in Bill’s grip, panting against the grass. He barely protests it when Bill tightens his fingers around his throat as his tentacle goes rigid inside Ford’s ass, filling him to the rim with his release.

“I want to destroy you,” he whispers, frowning when Ford only moans his name in response. It doesn’t matter, he reminds himself; one day he will get to be open about his desires, and that’s when Ford will fear him in the dark woods for real.


	2. Dark And Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, rape play, breath play.

It’s late at night and it’s cold, and Ford doesn’t know why he has strayed away from the path. He walks through fallen leaves, branches and grass, trying to find his way back, but even though he is going in the same direction that he came from, the woods just seem to grow thicker around him, and moving forward is becoming harder with each step. But Ford tries, pushing his way past the trees and the bunches, until he, at last, reaches a clearing.

There is a stream there, and Ford knows what he has to do: he takes his coat and shoes off, hoping that the water won’t be too icy when he swims across it. He is just starting to think about how to get his shoes and coat to the other side of the stream when he sees something move in the water.

Looking down turns out to be a mistake; the true danger is behind him, wrapping multiple arms around him and pulling him back behind into the forest, into the dark.

One hand slaps around his mouth when he opens it to shout, and another follows immediately afterwards to cover his nose, clutching at his nostrils until he can’t breathe. A third hand comes to his throat, squeezing it and ensuring that he’s choking, trashing in the grip of the arms as they start to move on him, as little hands push under his sweater vest and dress shirt, reaching up to grope his chest and stomach. One pair of hands is at his belt, undoing it and pulling it out of the loops, another pair starting to work on the button of his slacks and the zipper while the belt is brought up to his throat, and swiftly wrapped around it.

The hands on his mouth and nose pull away, giving him one instant to gasp out loud before the belt pulls tight around his neck: “Bill!”

Behind him, Bill says nothing. He is tearing at Ford’s clothes now, yanking his slacks down and ripping his briefs apart while the hands up on his torso now have claws, shredding through the vest and the shirt. The belt has just enough give that a little bit of oxygen can pass through his airways, but it still makes him gag, his tongue pushing out of his mouth. All he is wearing anymore are his socks, but Bill leaves them on, grabbing him from his knees instead to push his legs apart, exposing his genitals to a waiting pair of hands.

Ford chokes and gags as the hands grab his cock and start to pump it, hard and fast and painful, bringing tears into his eyes. Multiple fingers push between his ass cheeks, some holding them apart while the others dive between them, starting to burrow themselves into Ford’s body. They aren’t too gentle either, which finally draws a groan out of Ford; the fingers are undeterred, continuing to move inside him, scissoring him open, thrusting in and out of him. Ford winces, his legs twitching as he tries to pull them together, but the hands holding onto his knees keep them where they are, holding him open.

Something wet and thick curls up against him, sliding against the curve of his ass.

“Let’s see how hard you can come,” Bill whispers to him, pulling the belt around Ford’s throat taut.

The last breaths of air are squeezed out of him, and Ford finds himself gaping hopelessly for more, getting nothing. The fingers are spreading his hole wide, allowing Bill’s tentacle to slide inside him, throbbing hotly against his insides. Ford’s whole body curves at the entrance, his thighs shaking as the tentacle settles inside him, writhing against his insides in ways that makes his whole body burn. Or maybe it’s the lack of air that is making him feel like he’s on fire, like he’s going to explode. He doesn’t know anymore.

Bill starts laughing.

“Oh, Sixer.” All of Bill’s hands and arms disappear, except for the one holding the belt. Ford finds himself slumping forward, tears springing into his eyes at the belt tightens around his throat to the point the world whitens in his eyes. Then a new pair of hands grab Ford from his wrists, lifting him up; another pair of hands grasp him from the backs of his knees and fold his legs up, while hands of a third pair wrap their fingers around his cock.

“You always know how to bring me joy,” Bill says, one more hand reaching out to ruffle Ford’s hair.

His tentacle thrusts up inside Ford, slamming right against his prostate in one, smooth go. The belt, at last, loosens a little, and Ford pants pitifully as air enters his lungs again, rocking in Bill’s grip as he’s fucked and stroked. He tenses when they start to float into the air, rising out of the woods and turning to a horizontal position so Ford is facing the ground below, his heart jumping hard and fast in his chest as they start to slide forward in the air. When they have drifted over the river that Ford had tried to cross before, Bill teleports them both down so they’re floating right above the body of water, grabbing Ford from his hair to make him focus on their reflections.

“Look at me when you come,” Bill says.

Ford is scared, but his body is still excited and close to the edge, so he does as Bill tells him. He stares at Bill’s golden form, at his large, narrowed eye as Bill pulls the belt tight once more.

He comes choking, spilling his seed into the water while Bill’s hands keep on stroking him through his orgasm, making sure to milk every single drop of come out of him before letting him go. Bill fucks him through his orgasm and further, until Ford can see Bill’s tentacle going stiff in their reflection and then there’s a rush of something warm and wet into Ford’s insides. Bill’s eye closes for a moment as he comes, and Ford can’t take his eyes off him.

Bill notices that, of course.

“Look at me when you come, not the other way around.”

Ford has no time to react before Bill releases all his holds on Ford at once, dropping him into the water.

*

He wakes up, heart still jumping fast from his flight and the impact and so, so many other things.

Getting out of the bed, Ford moves carefully like he’s in pain, before remembering that he is really not; it was all a dream, once again. Still, he can’t help but run his fingers over his throat, clasp it a bit. He can still feel the press of the leather against his skin, the pinch of the cold buckle.

They- they hadn’t discussed that at all.

Ford has been strangled by Bill before. Before, however, it has been tentacles and hands strangling him, not belts; there had been something impersonal about the use of the belt that Ford hadn’t really liked. In fact, this whole session had been rather impersonal, with Bill remaining silent most of the time and focusing on Ford’s body, not really on Ford. The treatment had been rather rough too, but Ford doesn’t mind rough. It’s the lack of attention that gets to him, as much as he hates to admit that.

Yet, he can’t say that he didn’t enjoy this, as much as he may not have cared for the ending. But this is something he needs to talk about with Bill in the future, maybe even the next time they meet.

Ford never does.


End file.
